Seto's Rise
by QueenInnocent
Summary: From after Team Crafted kicked Seto. For Scdoodles because I got it wrong. (Wink Wink) One-shot
1. Revenge

**And now we see what happens when I'm depressed and haven't written for the past few days. Um...I don't know. I am only posting this because of Scdoodles and because I lost. (Wink Wink (Scdoodles you better understand))**

**Seto's Rise**

Oh, how they would finally realize what they did, when it's too late.

_This appeared as a moral dilemma  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It's true I was vague on the 'How'  
so how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

Leaving me here, to die. Not caring. Walking away. Oh, you've shown me the light of your non-existent humanity. You all will beg, but it will be too late.

_It's a brand new day  
And the sun is high  
And my magic's swirling  
'Cause you're gonna die_

I don't care about 'Friendship' anymore. Only coming when you needed something. Never bothered to check in on me, or see the scars going down my wrists. Only Ty kept me here. If he didn't check in I would of starved, or killed myself.

_How I hesitated  
Now I wonder why  
It's a brand new day_

I should have done this months ago. I don't understand why I didn't. Maybe it was Ty.

_All the times that you said I was worthless I'll forgive  
All the potions Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live  
Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Knowitall are through  
Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you  
Who showed me the light_

But you finding me on the sidewalk, hurt, and you kicked me. And then you left.

_It's a brand new me  
I've got no remorse  
Now the magic's flying but I know the course  
I'm gonna shock the world  
Gonna Show them all  
It's a Brand New Day_

I flew too there house. I knew Ty wasn't going to be there, I made sure of it. I barged in and lifted them from their beds, soundlessly. If they woke up all would be ruined. The clock showed 1 in the morning.

_And now Ty will see the evil me  
Not a joke not a dork not a failure  
And he may cry but his tears will dry  
When I hand him the keys to a shiny new Australia._

Oh, Ty. You where my only friend. Too bad the others will end up like this. I take them into the basement and blindfolded and duct taped there mouth shut. Then I use my magic and wrap them up. A few of them woke up and squirm and tried to scream, (Duct tape) which woke up the others. The blind folds on Adam wasn't tightened enough and slipped down. His eyes widened, then turned hurt. As if I was his friend and was betraying him!_  
It's a brand new day  
Yeah the sun is high  
All the angels sing  
Because you're gonna die_

I smiled insanely, magic wiping around his legs. He stared at me, confused, but that just made me laugh. My cackle echoed around the basement. I raised him up, magic slowly crawling up his body to his neck. With my other hand, I slipped down the others' blindfolds so they could see what was going on. The look on their faces made me laugh. As if I cared about them. I reached up and the bands on magic tightened around Adam's neck. I laugh. He was starting to turn red. I turned to the others, grinned, and whispered "I'll teach you how to break a neck,"

_Go ahead and laugh  
Yeah I'm a funny guy  
Tell everyone goodbye  
It's a brand new day_

*Snap*

All my magical bindings fell down and I saw Ty, in the doorway, shooting out red and green magic against mine, causing a snapping noise. "I knew it! A user like me!" I shouted happily. "Ty, with yours and mine combined, do you realize what we could be? I'm already strong, but with you, I'll be even better!" "No. Seto, this isn't like you. I don't want to do this," Ty stated, and tied me up. "I thought you were my friend. Ty, they found me on the sidewalk, dieing, and they kicked me. They hurt me more, and left me, laughing. Laughing, Ty." As I said this, his gaze went toward the guys, who sheepishly nodded. "Why?" They shrugged. "Adam," Adam cringed, he knew Ty was serious, for everyone called him 'Sky' "Why?" "He was laying there and we thought he was just looking for attention" At this I flared "So, we gave him attention..." Ty looked at me and his friends. He was disappointed in us both. He looked at me, still tied up, and said, "Seto, this isn't you." "I know! Isn't it what you wanted? You didn't like me, so I became better!" "Seto, you where fine," he started "And you're forgetting something."I murmured. With that, I teleported away.

**Ha! You probably thought I killed off Adam, didn't you? Anyway, um, I think half my brain cells died. Or it's way too early. (1 AM) Yep, the latter. Anyway, I should asleep.**

**Peace out!**


	2. URMAHGERD

SO THIS IS TOTALLY RANDOM BUT A WHILE BACK I HAD PUT SOMETHING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BIO THAT SAID "Put Wiggly Wumpkins in one of my stories if you have gotten here" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND SOMEONE DID IT AND JUST CONGRADULATIONS TO YOU MY FELLOW BIO READER

YOU ARE AWESOME WHY ARE YOU A GUEST

I CANT PM YOU

HOPEFULLY YOU SEE THIS

XD

OH AND #SETOSATURDAY AND #SETOSTRONG

HE HASNT POSTED IN 6 MONTHS SO IM STARTING A NEW BOOK

YOULL SEE IT SOON

ITLL BE CALLED "Seto Saturday"

KTHXBAI


End file.
